The present invention relates in general to multiple pin type electrical connectors including a receptacle and plug assembly of known configuration and more specifically to a protective cover for covering and protecting the pins of the receptacle when it is not engaged by an associated plug.
It is well known in the electrical connector art to provide multiple pin type electrical connector receptacles with protective covers for protecting the receptacle when it is not engaged by a mating plug. Such covers heretofore have comprised the provision of a cap like body having locking lands associated with an inner bore thereof to ride behind mating locking keys already provided upon the receptacle shell for engaging and locking with the associated plug. It has been common in such prior cover constructions to rely upon the friction fit provided by the riding of the cover lands behind the shell keys in association with the provision of a resilient gasket within the cover bore which provided a reasonably effective frictional fit for the cover to shell assembly. However, it has been observed that under certain circumstances, as when the receptacle and cover are subjected to continuous vibrational conditions, and/or when the gasket loses some of its resiliency or is deformed through repeated use, the protective covers of the prior art have, on occasion, failed to remain in place covering the receptacle. It is quite important that the plurality of pins within the receptacle shell be protected from external factors when not engaged with a mating plug. The need for a cover which would not be susceptible to release through inadvertent contact, vibrational conditions, or the like, has thus become recognized yet unsolved heretofore.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a multiple pin type electrical connector receptacle which will assure its continued protective function once assembled to the receptacle until it is intentionally manually released from its engagement with the receptacle. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a protective cover which is easily manufactured in a reasonably inexpensive manner, is reliable in use, and is easily manipulated as part of the normal cover to receptacle mounting procedures to effect its secure retention thereto.